megamanfandomcom-20200222-history
Solo/Dialogues
In-game dialogues for Solo/Rogue in Mega Man Star Force 2 and Mega Man Star Force 3. ''Mega Man Star Force 2 1 2 3 4 Solo/Rogue 1st Encounter ''(In Echo Ridge after clearing some black holes...) Omega-Xis: What in the world were those black holes? Mega Man: Beats me. Bob Copper said something about a "Kamikakushi" device... ??? (Solo): Found you! Mega Man: Huh? (*Rumble, rumble*) Mega Man: ...? Omega-Xis: Wh-What the...? The air feels charged. (*Rumble, rumble*) Omega-Xis: This isn't good, kid! Mega Man: I know. Something bad is about to happen. (Vreeeen!) Omega-Xis: Above you! (Mega Man looks up in the sky.) Mega Man: Another black hole... ??? (Solo): Take this! Mega Man: It's coming this way! (A large pillar of light appears from the black hole, taking out Mega Man in a flash of light.) Mega Man: Yeeaargh!! (*Shoooo!*) Solo: ...... Mega Man: A p-person? Solo: So it's true. When there are people in trouble you do show up. I can't understand why you would want to help other people. ...... Mega Man: Ugghh... His... presence... ...is... overwhelming. He looks like he's... like he's my age. Solo: ...... Mega Man: Whoa... His eyes are cold... They give me the chills. Solo: You will hand the OOPArt over to me now. Mega Man: ...! (Mega Man gets up and enters a battle stance.) Mega Man: How'd you... How did you know that I have the OOPArt? Solo: That's because I was trying to steal it. Then you came along and snatched it away. Mega Man: So it was you who was making those black holes! Solo: Finally catching on, eh? I can't believe a dimwit like you was able to hold his own against someone like Hyde. Omega-Xis: You know Hyde!? Mega Man: Is he a friend of yours? Solo: Friend? You'd better watch your mouth. I don't need friends, and I don't need your presumptions! Mega Man: ...... Solo: ...... Mega Man: Arrgh... Omega-Xis: What's wrong, kid? Mega Man: I c-can't breathe... His eyes... They drain the warmth from everything. Solo: You will never be able to use the OOPArt. At best, it will destroy you. Hand it over now! Omega-Xis: Sorry, no can do. Solo: ...... Omega-Xis: You see, I ate the OOPArt. And boy was it tasty! Heh-heh-heh! Solo: You think that will stop me? If you ate it... ...then I'll just have to tear it out of you! *You should know I don't need EM bodies to help me in a fight. I don't need anybody's help in a fight. Just the thought alone makes me sick... It's not in my blood! *Yaah! *Prepare yourself. *EM Wave Change! Solo, On The Air!! *...... *I'm not like you two. I can EM Wave Change through sheer will. This is the power I was born with! *Those are your friends? *How pathetic. *It makes my blood boil. I was told, "Rid yourself of friendships." *Go. *And why would I listen to the likes of you? *Oh, really? *I see you want to press your luck. *Didn't you hear me? I said you don't need friendships. Heh... Since you can't do it, I'll get rid of your friends for you! *Don't worry, I'll make sure you don't have to live without them. *Are you worried about them? Hyah! *You worry about others? Heh, that's why you are weak! If you're strong, then you don't need others. Can't you see that? *I'm impressed that you can still speak. *...? *You're standing!? How? *!! *Is this... The power of the OOPArt? Why now? *...... Was it your concern for your friends that unleashed that power? That settles it. You are the type of person I really can't stand! *Hmph! *You may have hurt me... ...but you haven't won. By the blood that runs through me, I will obliterate you! *...! Who is that? Vega? *You want me to run away? *...... *How fortunate for you, blue "hero". *Don't worry. We will meet again! You can count on that! *My name is Solo. Remember it well. Since it's the name of the one that will defeat you. Rogue 2nd Encounter (In Whazzap, Mega Man confronts Solo.) Mega Man: Give it up, Solo! Solo: ..!! Solo: What are you doing here!? Omega-Xis: That's our line, pal! Mega Man: What are you gonna do with Bud!? Solo: That depends on you. If you hand over the OOPArt I may consider going easy on him. Mega Man: How about this. Leave my friends alone and I might go easy on you! Solo: Friends you say? Words like that make me sick, but you just throw them around. You'll never change. Since you won't give me the OOPArt, I'll take it from you! (Solo prepares to EM Wave Changes to Rogue.) Solo: EM Wave Change! Solo, On The Air! (Solo transforms into Rogue.) Omega-Xis: Look out kid! Here he comes! Mega Man: Whoa!! (Rogue knocks Mega Man back with a flash of light.) Mega Man: Grr... He's strong! Much stronger than before! Rogue: I was just toying around with you that time. Hmph... There's something you should know. My Wave Changed form is known as Rogue because I do as I please... And I don't rely on anyone but myself. Mega Man: Rogue...? Rogue: When I look at you... ...I can't understand what benefits you derive from your bonds. Clinging to others as you do is an ignoble existence. Mega Man: Grr... Rogue: Are you watching, Hollow? You still believe he and I are evenly matched? I will never forget your insult! Mega Man: Grr...!! Rogue: Before I claim the OOPArt... I must take care of you! (Rogue turns to face Bud, Bud steps back.) Bud: Yikes! Rogue: You're first on my list! (Rogue edges closer to Bud.) Rogue: It's time for you to pay... For your affront to Mu! (In a flash of light, Bud is taken down.) Bud: Aaaugh!! (Bud lays down, hurt.) Bud: Uungh... Rogue: I'm not finished with you! Not until you learn the meaning of fear and suffering! Mega Man: Leave him alone! (Mega Man gets up.) Rogue: ...... I'm surprised you still have the power to stand. Is his worthless life that important to you? Mega Man: He's my friend! I'll do whatever it takes to save him! Whatever it takes! Aaa...Aaaaaarggh! (Mega Man powers up with the power of the OOPArt.) Rogue: ...... There's the power of the OOPArt. Mega Man: Yeaagh! (Mega Man falls down from the sheer power of the OOPArt.) Mega Man: (This power... It's overwhelming!!) Rogue: The OOPArt wiped out the name! If you continue to use it, you will share their fate! Mega Man: Huff... huff...! I don't care what happens to me! Rogue: You'd sacrifice yourself for another? Mega Man: Yes... I'd rather do that than see a friend of mine lost forever! (Mega Man stands up.) Mega Man: Rowaaaaar!! (The screen begins to shake violently.) Mega Man: I won't let anything happen to my friends! That's why I made a vow to myself! I will protect my friends no matter the cost! Rogue: ...... When your friends are in danger, you unleash your power. Just like last time... So that is the source of your power, eh? Hmph... People like you really make my blood boil! (Rogue enters a battle stance.) Rogue: Friends... Bonds... I'll make you and all those pointless things disappear! This time things will end differently. By my blood I will prove the futility of all that you hold dear! Mega Man: We'll see about that! If you even think about hurting my friends, I'll tear you apart! Wave Battle! Ride On!! (Mega Man fights and defeats Rogue.) Rogue: Gyahh...! Gyaaaahhh!! (Rogue is turned back to Solo.) Solo: Huff, huff...! That's... impossible! Omega-Xis: Kid! Finish him off now! Mega Man: ...... Omega-Xis: He's too dangerous to let go! If you show mercy, you'll only live to regret it! ??? (Hollow): Inadmissible. Mega Man: !! (Hollow appears in front of Mega Man, blocking him from Solo.) Solo: Hollow! Why are you here!? Hollow: Lady Vega's orders. I am to take you back. Solo: I'm not going anywhere! I-I can still win! (Hollow turns around to Solo.) Hollow: You're not strong enough to defeat him. Even you must realize that. And we can't afford to lose you just yet. You have a duty to carry out still. We're leaving now. Solo: Kyarr! (Hollow and Solo disappear in a flash of light.) Mega Man: Come back! Sky Staircase (As a powered-up Dark Phantom attempts to attack Mega Man, threatening to "bury him in darkness"...) ??? (Rogue): I believe you just stole my line... (A flash of flight.) Dark Phantom: What!? Mega Man: !!! (Rogue appears.) Rogue: ...... Dark Phantom: You... Mega Man: S-Solo... I mean Rogue! Dark Phantom: What do you want? Rogue: I'm here to see Vega. Dark Phantom: You no longer work for us... Heh, heh... You've been dropped from the cast. But since you're here, you can share in MegaMan's fate! Rogue: Bring it on then! I never liked you anyway! Dark Phantom: Believe me, the feeling is mutual! Omega-Xis: Can you explain this? Mega Man: Heck if I know! I thought they were friends... Rogue: You interfered in my fight with MegaMan. And when you realized that your pathetic power couldn't beat him, you used me to do your dirty work. Am I wrong? Dark Phantom: Heh, heh, heh... Yes, it was such a great script, wasn't it? Rogue: Actually it stunk. Dark Phantom: What you think doesn't matter. I did it all for Lady Vega! Rogue: Don't kid yourself. It wasn't for Vega. You only did it for yourself! Dark Phantom: How dare...! Rogue: You were just afraid she would think you were a useless wretch! Dark Phantom: !!! Rogue: All your "power" comes from her. If she ever abandoned you, then you would be without power, and nothing but a pathetic weakling! Dark Phantom: Shut up! Shut up! Shut up! Shut uuuup! Shut up! Shut uuuuuuuuup! Mega Man: ...... Dark Phantom: Huff... huff... There is some truth to your words. I didn't always have this power. I am what I am thanks to Lady Vega... That is why... That is why I shall continue to make myself useful to her! Rogue: You're just a parasite. Dark Phantom: A parasite... you say? Heh, heh. That's fine. Once I defeat you two, I will form a BrotherBand with her! And that'll make me the strongest parasite in the world!! Rogue: So you admit it... (Rogue enters a battle stance.) Rogue: Your existence is pathetic! Rogue: I'm afraid not. It is I who shall finish you. The honor of my ancestors demands it! Rogue: Rogue Fist!! Rogue: ...... Rogue: You think I'd lose to someone who sponges power off of others? Rogue: Don't get the wrong idea. I never liked him. And I wasn't going to let him interfere again. You and I still have a fight to finish. How pathetic. Heh... You gonna give him a hand, Hollow? It was a fitting end for someone like him. I'd love nothing more than to take you down right here and now. But I've got something I gotta take care of! Vega... She plans on keeping Mu all to her self. I won't allow it. It's my home. She can't just do whatever she wants with it. I don't need you. Once I take her down, I'm taking you down as well. ''Mega Man Star Force 3 Stella Police Tree Noise ''(In Tree Noise, while Mega Man is having a conversation with Jack Corvus.) ??? (Rogue): ...So I finally found one of those Dealer scum. Mega Man: !? Jack Corvus: Who's that...!? (Out of nowhere, the Laplace Blade is hurled at Jack Corvus, though Jack Corvus teleports out of the way. The Laplace Blade then disappears.) Jack Corvus: ...Argh!! Who are you...!? (Rogue appears.) Rogue: My name is Rogue... Try not to forget it. Jack Corvus: Rogue...!? The last survivor of Mu? That Rogue...!? (...King mentioned that he's really dangerous... So that's him, huh...!?) ...What do you what? Why are you here!? Is there something you want from me!? Rogue: ... (Rogue faces Jack Corvus.) Rogue: Not from you... I have a question for your Boss. Jack Corvus: !? Rogue: ...Take me to your leader. Jack Corvus: Ha...! Just who do you think you are!? ...If you want to see King, then find him yourself! No chance I'm helping you! (Jack Corvus faces Mega Man.) Jack Corvus: Man, he really spoiled the mood! Next time, Mega Man! (Jack Corvus disappears. Mega Man steps forward a bit.) Mega Man: Jack... Rogue: Hmph... He ran away. Mega Man: ! W-Wait, Rogue! (Mega Man approaches Rogue.) Rogue: ... Mega Man: Umm... Th-Thanks... Rogue: ...You're as naive as always. Do you honestly think that I was helping you out? Mega Man: Huh...? W-Well, then... Rogue: Hmph... You know what, I don't even care what you think. You're still on my hit list. Nothing has changed. Mega Man: ... Rogue: ...However... There are others who are of more concern to me at the moment... Dealer... I'm taking them down. Mega Man: !? You're fighting Dealer, too!? Rogue: I'll only say this once. I have no intention of working with you. ...At the most, you will only be a tool of mine to use. Get that message to the Stella Police, too! (Rogue disappears.) Rogue V2 (At Alohaha Beach, Geo finds Solo.) Geo Stelar: Solo... Solo: It's you... What do you want? Geo Stelar: The world is in trouble, Solo. I'd like you to help me. Solo: You fool! Do you think I care what happens to you or your stupid civilization? Geo Stelar: ...Solo! Solo: I have nothing more to discuss with the likes of you. If you have something else to say, then say it with your fists! Geo Stelar: Kragh! (When Geo Stelar confronts Solo another time.) Solo: I am the complete opposite of everything you stand for. Why then do you still wish to battle me? Geo Stelar: Kragh! (If Mega Man chooses to battle Rogue.) Geo Stelar: Alright, Solo... Since you say that all can be learned through fighting, I will beat you and teach you all you need to know. Solo: If you think you can, go ahead and try! (Mega Man fights and defeats Rogue.) Solo: ...I was simply careless. I won't concede to you that easily! Rogue Z (At the entrance to the Black Hole Server...) Mega Man: Mega! Omega-Xis: Nice! We found it! Mega Man: Yeah! That should be the entrance to the Black Hole Server! (The access point of the Black Hole Server is shown.) Omega-Xis: Sirius is most likely inside... Mega Man: We have him now! Here we go! (Mega Man proceeds forward but is intercepted by Rogue and Laplace.) Rogue: ... Mega Man: Rogue! Why are you here!? Rogue: ...I'm here for Sirius. Laplace: Gzzzt... Mega Man: I have no idea how you even know about him, but let's team up to get him! Rogue: No... You are going to fight me... Mega Man: What? Why? But I'm trying to stop Sirius too. If we were to combine our powers... Rogue: Hmph... Not that talk about bonds, again... Maybe you'll understand once you hear this. I'm waiting to stop Sirius... Two days from now. Mega Man: Huh? Omega-Xis: That's too late, kid! Planet FM will be destroyed before then! Mega Man: What are you up to, Rogue? Rogue: I'm going to take back the Mu Metal that Sirius stole. Omega-Xis: Why do you have to wait two days to do that? Rogue: Because the Mu Metal has been absorbed into Sirius. And it rises out of his body in the shape of a crest, on a cyclical basis. The current cycle will end in two days... I'm going to defeat him, and take back the Mu Metal. Omega-Xis: What happens if you delete him before then? Rogue: Then the Mu Metal will be lost forever along with him. Mega Man: That Mu Metal is very important to you, isn't it? Rogue: Yes. It's something that I must get back for myself... For my people... If the Mu Metal were fused with the edge of the Laplace Blade... Omega-Xis: ...? What would happen? Laplace: Brzzzt... Rogue: Good point, Laplace. It's not necessary for you to know. Mega Man: ... Rogue: Anyway... As long as you try to keep moving ahead... I will have to stop you. So, what do you think? Do you think you can beat me to get to Sirius? Mega Man: ... Rogue: Planet FM or Mu... Which one can be saved? Laplace: Rzzzt... Omega-Xis: ... Mega Man: ...Rogue... I'm going to defeat you... And honor my... Promise to Cepheus. Rogue: Hmph... It looks like you've learned to make decisions like a man. Mega Man: Words and feelings aren't always enough to ensure peace and safety. Sometimes you have to risk your life to get them... I learned that from Dad, Ace, and Mega... And even from you, Rogue... Rogue: Even from me...? Mega Man: You don't recognize or try to form bonds with the people of today. But you hold your bond to Mu very deeply in your heart. It doesn't matter what's in your way, you will risk your life to protect that bond. Rogue: ... Mega Man: Of course, people nowadays don't understand about Mu, so you've been driven to protect your bond by some not so nice means. Rogue: Don't you dare act like you understand me. I'm going to delete you because it will be fun. Laplace: Dzzzt... Rogue: Shut up, Laplace. Mega Man: ...Rogue... I see. There's no way that our feelings about bonds will ever coincide. But if we are both people who truly respect our bonds with others... Then we will both be willing to fight to protect them. Rogue: Exactly... It would be ideal to protect your own bonds without harming anyone else's. But life is not that simple and easy. Mega Man: That's why I must protect my bond with Cepheus! I understand your situation Rogue, but Cepheus entrusted me with the fate of his people! Rogue: Then let it begin... Mega Man. This is... A fight for honor... (Mega Man and Rogue both enter battle stances.) Mega Man: I'm going to win, Rogue! Wave Battle! Ride On!! (Mega Man fights and defeats Rogue.) Rogue: You... win. Mega Man: Rogue... I... Rogue: Mega Man... Words... Could never bring the two of us together. You are the one who is capable of protecting his bonds... That's it. Mega Man: Rogue... Rogue: Later... (Rogue leaves.) Post Sirius (After defeating Sirius.) Omega-Xis: ... Mega Man: I just felt something... Leave Sirius... And enter my body... Omega-Xis: Yeah, I can feel it. It looks like we got ourselves into another mess! Mega Man: But what is... ??? (Rogue): Interesting... I didn't expect things to work out like this. (Rogue appears.) Rogue: Mega Man... The Mu Metal was transferred from Sirius to you. Omega-Xis: *sigh* Is this what he meant about battling a rival for eternity? Mega Man: Rogue... Are you going to try to delete me? Rogue: I do have one more reason to do so, now. Mega Man: ... Rogue: However... I'm in no hurry. I can wait until the crest rises up from your body. Then I will finish you off. For now, you should celebrate your victory over Sirius. Mega Man: Rogue... Rogue: We'll see each other again. For now, I'm gone... (Rogue disappears.) Humor Word Omega-Xis: Kid! A call from Solo! Geo Stelar: Solo!? Solo: Geo Stelar... Geo Stelar: What the heck do you want? Solo: You... I was in the middle of a game of Burger Quest... Did you touch it? Don't lie to me. Geo Stelar: Huh!? I dunno know what you're talking about. Solo: Hmph... I wonder who it was that erased my saved game data. Somebody have to have messed with it. ...!! Laplace, was it you!? Laplace: ..... Solo: It WAS you, Laplace!! What did you do to my Burger Quest saved game data!? You know much I love that game! Laplace: ..... Geo Stelar: ...Uh, c-can I hang up now? Rogue ZZ (When Mega Man confronts Rogue ZZ for the first time.) Rogue: ..... Mega Man: R-Rogue! Omega-Xis: What the...? There's something totally different about Rogue! Mega Man: ...!! H-Has he got... Noise power...!? Rogue: ..... Omega-Xis: Dang... Who would've thought this guy could master the power of Noise... This can't be good! Rogue: ...Brace yourself, Mega Man! The Noise inside me wants to battle you... Mega Man: *gulp!* (I-I wonder if I can beat him) (W-What should I do...!?) (When Mega Man confronts Rogue ZZ another time.) Rogue: ...Fight, Mega Man. Mega Man: Kragh! (If Mega Man chooses to battle Rogue.) Mega Man: I guess I've gotta do what I've gotta do. Alright Rogue, it's on! Rogue: ...I'm going to beat you down! (Mega Man fights and defeats Rogue.) Rogue: Fool...!! Is this the extent of the Link Power and purpose nonsense!? ...Pathetic.